Tom M Riddle
by Lovely Puppet
Summary: Tout tueur, même s’il est prédisposé à la violence, prend un jour un tournant radical: le passage à l’acte. Tom M. Riddle avait à peine seize ans quand il entra dans l‘engrenage qui le transforma en Lord Voldemort. [!faite avant le tome 6!]


**Avant-Propos**

Le sujet de cette fanfiction est la sixième année de Tom M. Riddle (Tom E. Jedusor en français), c'est-à-dire l'année où il a ouvert la Chambre de Salazar Serpentard. Il s'agit de ma version des faits, et je ne prétends en aucun cas essayer d'élucider les mystères associés à Voldemort dans les livres. D'ailleurs, je ne me base pas sur le sixième tome: la trame de ma fic était écrite avant sa parution et les nouvelles données ne m'inspirent guère (je dois même avouer que j'ai été assez déçue par la manière dont JKR traite la jeunesse de Riddle). De la même manière, je ne suis pas certaine de respecter toutes les dates et tous les détails donnés dans les livres. Je m'en excuse mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le courage de me replonger dans les livres à la recherche du petit truc qui tue.

Par ailleurs, la fic se déroule en 1941/1942, donc dans un contexte de guerre. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour respecter l'Histoire, mais il est tout-à-fait possible que j'ai laissé passer un certain nombre d'erreurs. Notamment, sur les bombardements. En effet, la bataille d'Angleterre que je mentionne a pris fin le 10 mai 1941. Cependant, ça m'arrangeait considérablement qu'elle ait lieu au moment de ma fic. Donc disons que je l'ai décalée de six bons mois…

Enfin, vous le savez évidemment, mais on ne peut pas faire sans: Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à JKR et à Warner Bros. En aucun cas je ne touche d'argent sur cette fic.

Merci d'avoir lu cet avant-propos, la fic elle-même arrive… Bonne lecture, et s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi une petite review!

* * *

* * *

**Prologue**

****

_31 juin 1930, Little Hangleton_

"- Tommy? Viens là, Tommy...

- Maman! J'étais en train de faire du vélo!

- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses du vélo dans la maison.

- Mais...

- Viens, Tommy. Fais-moi un bisou, mon chéri.

- Tu as les joues toutes chaudes.

- Oui, mon chéri. Ce n'est pas grave. Dis-moi, Tommy, tu as quel âge?

- Ca!

- Oui, et ça fait combien de doigts, ça?

- Euh... Un... Deux... Trois... Quatre!!

- Exactement. Tu comptes bien, hein?

- Et toi, Maman, tu as quel âge?

- Moi? Vingt-cinq.

- Et ça fait combien de doigts?

- Ouh la! Beaucoup! Regarde, ça fait tous les doigts de tes mains, plus tous ceux de tes pieds, plus encore ceux de ma main, là.

- Wahou! Ca fait tout plein!

- Oui, ça fait tout plein. En tout cas, ça fait bien assez, Tommy.

- Ca veut dire quoi, "assez"?

- Ce n'est pas grave. Dis-toi juste que ça fait assez.

- Mais pourquoi tu me le dis, si c'est pas grave que je sais pas ce que ça veut dire?

- "Sache", mon chéri. "Si ce n'est pas grave que je ne sache pas..."

- Alors, pourquoi?

- Parce que tu vas t'en souvenir. Et quand tu sauras ce que ça veut dire, je veux que tu te le répète, Tommy. C'était assez, bien assez. Vint-cinq, ça fait tout plein, ça m'a suffit...

- Maman, je comprends pas ce que tu dis. Je peux pas aller plutôt faire du vélo?

- Attends, Chéri. Après, tu pourras aller faire du vélo autant que tu voudras.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'y a?

- Tommy chéri, écoute-moi bien. Je suis très malade.

- C'est pas grave, t'as qu'à prendre des bonbons au miel. T'as qu'à prendre des bonbons au miel, hein?

- Non, Tommy. Non, ce n'est pas une maladie qu'on peut guérir avec des bonbons au miel.

- Tu pleures, Maman? Pourquoi tu pleures?

- Je... Oh, Tommy, si tu savais comme je t'aime!

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Maman. Tu veux un bisou?

- Oui, mon chéri.

- Dis, Maman, c'est quoi ta maladie? C'est comme quand j'avais eu plein de points rouges partout?

- Non Tommy. C'est... C'est encore plus embêtant.

- Maman, j'ai mal à la tête. Je peux prendre un bonbon au miel?

- Oui Chéri, va en prendre un.

- J'ai un peu envie de vomir Maman. Tu pleures encore?

- Ce n'est pas grave, Tommy. Maintenant, écoute-moi bien. Je suis très très malade. Alors tu vois, je vais aller très loin. Très très loin, à un endroit où je ne serai plus malade.

- Je peux venir avec toi, Maman?

- Non, Chéri. Ce n'est pas possible. Écoute, je pense que je vais un peu dormir. Et puis en fait, je vais faire une longue sieste. Je ne vais pas me réveiller. Alors quand tu verras que je dors, fais autant de vélo que tu veux...

- Même dans la maison?

- Même dans la maison. Et puis mange plein de bonbons au miel, mais pas trop, quand même. Je ne veux pas que tu te rendes malade. Et puis après, va chercher Mrs Bryce.

- Mais si je mange plein de bonbons et que je tombe malade, je vais pouvoir aller avec toi?

- Non, Chéri. Ca ne va pas être possible. Il faut juste que tu attendes.

- Maman, je comprends pas tout ce que tu dis...

- Dans douze ans, tu verras...

- Douze ans? Ca fait combien de doigts?

- Tout ça.

- Mais ça fait vraiment beaucoup beaucoup!

- Oui, Tommy. Ne pleures pas Chéri. Tu verras. Je n'avais pas le choix. Sinon c'était lui, ou pire, toi. Vint-cinq, c'est amplement suffisant.

- Je peux avoir un câlin, Maman?

- Oui, bien sûr, mon Chéri, viens. Je t'aime, Tommy... Mon Dieu, si tu savais comme je t'aime... Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, plus que tout, Tommy...

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Maman... Maman? Maman?"


End file.
